Chivalry
by ArtOfHowWeGrieve
Summary: RyouMalik. Ryou writes a poem and Malik muses on how... I'm not good with summaries. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I own Yugioh (in my imagination) and was given permission to do whatever I want with the charecters (in a parallel dimension.)  
  
I honestly don't know what possessed me to write something like this but I'm warning you. Its sappy. Very much so. And kinda sweet. Please read and review. :)   
  
  
  
Oh and btw!!! That poem in the middle of the story is something that i wrote myself on a depressing day during math.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Ryou stood outside Yugi's door and waited patiently for it to open. Yugi may of been good with playing cards but when it came to writing, well...he couldn't. And it was a big problem since he had a project for his english class. And he had to write.   
  
The door swung open and Ryou saw the short boy's face sporting a couple of pen-marks.   
  
"Been busy?" Ryou joked. His grin was turned into a look of horror as he walked into the apartment. Crumpled pieces of paper littered the floor, completely turning the pale-green carpet into interesting shades of white, blue, and black.   
  
"Very busy," Yugi agreed solemnly. Yugi led Ryou into the livingroom and Ryou tensed up. Sitting quite comfortably on a dining table was a person Ryou never expected to see again.  
  
"I- I hope you don't mind that Malik is here but we're roommates now,"Yugi explained.   
  
Ryou tried to greet the demon but Malik was staring into space, eyes glazed over. He had an insane grin on his face. Ryou carefully avoided the boy and made himself comfortable amongst the clutter at Yugi's coffee table.  
  
"Malik?" Yugi tried. No response was gotten from the egyptian who was still grinning stupidly at something only his deranged mind could think up. "Malik!" Yugi snapped.   
  
"Gah! What! I didn't do it! I didn't send the mind-slaves to take over the WB!" Malik yelled, his eyes wide. Then he blinked, leaned back, and then looked like he was going to say something important to justify his outburst. He opened his mouth. "...huh?" Yugi and Ryou did an animated sweatdrop and cautiously inched away from the lunatic.   
  
"What have you got?" Ryou asked, hopeful for some progress to get him started.   
  
"Got nothing," Malik quickly defended his imaginary mind-slaves.   
  
"Got less," Yugi said, totally missing the point that him and Malik were on completely different wavelengths.   
  
"O-kay. That's a good start," Ryou said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I *did* kind of write something - "Malik started.  
  
"ANYWAY," Yugi quickly cut him off, not really wanting an explanation of why mind-slaves were being sent off to WB, or any other place for that matter. "The project is to write a poem called "Ten things I hate about you." I am stumped. This completely baffles me. I feel brain dead (AN: maybe that wouldn't happen if you didn't take those pills that make you insanely nice.)"  
  
"I've got one, I've got one!" Malik practically fell off the table. Yugi turned to the psycho maniac. "Okay-okay-okay-okay. Here goes: I hate you more than squirrels-and-landlords-and-soap operas-and-old-people-and-counselors-and..."Malik trailed off as Yugi and Ryou both graced him with long, unblinking, and unimpressed stares. "Maybe not."  
  
The phone chose that moment to ring and Yugi gratefully dived for it as if he had any competition.   
  
"Hello? Téa? You did WHAT? You might want to consider not moving unless you want a portion of your house blown up. Be right there." Yugi finished the conversation, his eyes wide. "I have to go," Yugi stated unnecessarily. Ryou's mind raced. He was being left alone with the deranged lunatic? Yugi gave a sympathetic smile before launching himself out the door.   
  
"I'll just - " Ryou started to say bu froze as he turned. Malik was very intently watching a squirrel chatter happily on a tree next to the window. The *open* widow. Ryou jumped three feet in the air as Malik shot out of the window and the friendly chatter of a certain furry creature was strangely silenced. Malik appeared back in the room, a brown furball impaled on his knife.   
  
"Hope you're hungry," Malik said with a satisfied expression in his face as Ryou coaxed his features back into mild surprise as opposed to sincere terror.  
  
  
  
Ryou spaced out, staring at the blank paper. Usually, ideas were floating around in his head like water in the ocean but any words of beauty or rhyme escaped him. He continued to glare morosely at the blank sheet. Could it be that he simply could not concentrate because the object of his desires and the star of his many dreams was in the same house as him. Malik was in every way perfect and Ryou was in love with him. He loved Malik's presence and any touch would send him shivering. Malik's voice, his lips, his eyes, his personality. He sighed as he thought about the untouchable egyptian. Malik was almost god in the younger boy's eyes and any precious moment with him was preserved in the corners of Ryou's mind where it was relived very frequently.   
  
Ryou was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the object of his desires sit down cross-legged across from him. It was only when he felt the warm touch on his hand did he look up into the lavender eyes of the tomb-keeper.   
  
"Ryou, just write what you know," Malik said softly, helpfully. Ryou noted the tanned fingers that still ran over his pale hand. The touch was removed eventually but the egyptian stayed put. Ryou looked at the older boy thoughtfully before picking up the pen and beginning to scribble madly. Every few seconds, he would lift his eyes to see that Malik was watching him intently. Ryou's hand flew over the sheet, creativity unlocked by a simple touch. Finally, after long moments of silence, he straightened his back and took a much-needed deep breath.   
  
"Will you read it to me?"Malik asked hesitantly. Ryou searched Malik's face for any trace of mockery, but noted that the insane glint was gone from his eyes for the moment and Malik looked...unsure? Ryou took another deep breath.   
  
"Okay." He felt embarrassed that he wrote something so deep and close to his heart and now, he would be reading it to someone. That someone being who the poem was about. Ryou's cheeks were tinged pink as he read softly:  
  
I hate the fact that you have imperial eyes  
  
While mine are simple brown,  
  
I hate the fact that I am common  
  
While you strut around with a crown.  
  
I hate the fact that I can't reach you  
  
In your world so far away,  
  
I hate the fact that you try to see through me  
  
Yet still not realize what I have to say.  
  
I hate your majestic way of speaking  
  
Your all-important tone of voice,  
  
I hate the way you don't realize I'm there  
  
But I'm aware of you, I have no choice.  
  
I hate the way you are so crafty  
  
Manipulation hidden behind your eyes,  
  
I hate the fact that I would follow  
  
All the while knowing I'm believing your lies.  
  
I hate the fact that seeing you hurts me  
  
Your image burning into my soul,  
  
But most of all I hate the fact  
  
That I don't hate, not at all.   
  
  
  
Ryou finished reading as softly as he began, his voice telling Malik that Ryou felt each word of that poem deep within his heart.   
  
"Wow," Malik breathed. "I wish someone could write that for me." Ryou offered a small smile while inside, his heart was breaking.   
  
Malik's POV  
  
Malik sat in shock before managing to rescue any survivors from a train of thought that crashed and burned. As soon as he figured out how to use common speech again, he spoke. "Wow," he breathed. "I wish someone could write that for me." He watched Ryou give a tiny smile, while his eyes told a different story. A story of sorrow.   
  
Malik stood and walked into the kitchen. His squirrel was still impaled on the dagger, untouched. Even in death, those things taunted him. Malik's thoughts drifted back to the british boy in the living room. The poem the younger boy wrote touched Malik and the demon was surprised to find that he was jealous of the person Ryou loved. Ryou was so sweet and gentle, always ready to forgive and accept. The boy's manner was so endearing and innocent in nature. And Malik loved him for that. Yes, he admitted that he loved the mortal. Now what?  
  
Malik paced the kitchen, absentmindedly putting away the dishes, pulling the forks out of the dishwasher, folding the aprons until they were only an inch in width, and actually taking the outdated bottles of unrecognizable mutated food which kept blinking and hissing at him out of the fridge to throw out. All the while, he kept picturing Ryou reading the poem, reading his feelings. Reading Malik's feelings.  
  
Malik finally gave up on rescuing the fridge because one of the colonized beings actually bit him and leaned against the table. It was only then that he heard soft whimpering sounds coming from the livingroom. Malik scrunched his forehead and peered out. He was shocked to find Ryou curled up on the floor, clutching the poem, and crying softly.   
  
"Oh, Ryou," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Malik walked over and kneeled next to Ryou's shaking body. Taking the poem that was soaked with teardrops, Malik stuffed it into his pocket before gathering the trembling body into his arms and sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch. Placing Ryou on his lap, he hugged the younger one.   
  
"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou," Malik chided softly. "What's wrong?" Malik could not help but note how warm Ryou's body was and how soft he felt. "Like a kitten," Malik thought unashamedly.(AN: Tsk, tsk. Have you no decency, Malik?). Silky platinum hair brushed against the side of his face as the brit leaned his cheek on Malik's neck. Malik felt burning liquid on his shoulder and the shuddering sobs that vibrated against him.   
  
"Is this about the person you wrote the poem for?" Malik asked, his voice tinged with a bit of disappointment. He knew that whatever person Ryou chose would have to be damn near perfect. And Malik, well, Malik was not. He did not deserve even an ounce of affection from the pale angel that he held now. Ryou sniffled and leaned back to look at the egyptian with wide, watery eyes. (AN: *Someone* needs a hug...)   
  
"Whoever you wrote the poem for must be very lucky."  
  
"What if they don't think so?" Ryou whispered brokenly, staring straight into Malik's big eyes.  
  
"Baka," Malik whispered affectionately, giving a small smile. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."  
  
"What if they don't know it?" Malik resisted the urge to smile at Ryou in fondness but decided that would not go over well with the boy.   
  
"Is it Bakura?" Malik tried to guess.   
  
"...no." Malik sighed. "This is going to be a long day," he thought.   
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yami Yugi?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Joey? Téa? Tristan? Duke? Serenity? Isis?" Ryou's answer was a 'no' to each one.   
  
"Well that would cover everyone..." Malik said, still hugging his treasure to him. "Unless..."  
  
"It's not me, is it?" Malik asked. Ryou's response was only to cry harder. Malik's eyes widened. The angel was in love with the essence of darkness. Malik leaned down to look at Ryou's face but the boy turned away from him, suddenly fighting to get out of the egyptian's embrace. Ryou actually got free for a moment, falling down on his back on the carpet, only to have the tanned one follow him and lay down on top.   
  
"Ryou?" Malik questioned softly. Tears decorated the dark lashes of the one before him like jewels, the same crystals which were making trails down the pale face. "Open your eyes," Malik commanded softly. Sweet Hershey-brown stared at him, begging for something. Malik leaned over Ryou's face. He closed his own eyes, and after a quick prayer to Ra, covered Ryou's lips with his own. "When I go to hell for this, it will be worth it."   
  
Ryou's POV   
  
Ryou felt lips cover his own and his eyes drifted closed. His mind was racing. Was this really happening? He felt something warm and wet at his lips and opened his mouth. Malik's tongue traced the silky skin before invading the younger boy's mouth.  
  
Malik's POV  
  
  
  
Malik groaned as he took everything that Ryou offered. "There is no greater sin than this. I am so burning in hades." Yet it felt so right. Light meets dark. Day meets night. The twilight in the room was unbearable and Malik surrendered himself for the first time in 5,000 years.   
  
Ryou's POV  
  
He felt Malik convey so much, his mind, his heart, his soul, his trust. He gasped when Malik finally pulled away from the bliss that was the kiss. Ryou didn't understand but paid attention as Malik took a couple of deep breaths before fixing Ryou with an intense stare.   
  
"Ryou, I don't know what I did to earn your love but I will do everything I can so I honestly deserve your gift."A tear of his mingled with the drying tears of Ryou. Ryou decided to take the initiative and resume their previous activity before Malik spent the rest of the day making academy-award speeches on chivalry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Maeve 


End file.
